Mao's Little Brother?
by OverlordMao
Summary: Mao has heard a shocking news that he has a little brother that he never heard of. How will he survive the madness that will occur to him? I got the idea from watching episode 7 from the Disgaea anime. I even parody it if you don't understand.
1. Unexpected Intruder

**Mao's Little Brother?**

_**A/N: I don't own Disgaea**_

One fine day in Nether Institute, Evil Academy, Mao was experimenting something until this happened.

Geoffrey appears out of nowhere."Young Master, theres a unexpected intruder in your home."Geoffrey said in a monotone voice.

"Kick him out then, or better yet, get the guards to kill it. I'm busy experimenting."Mao replied.

"Very well Young Master" Geoffrey said as he vanished.

"Hmph must've been an assassin sent to kill the overlord. But no matter, I'll kill him or her anyways."Mao said with his eyes still focusing on his experiment.

Suddenly Mao's door opened slowly.

"Who's there? Whatever you are, show yourself!"Mao exclaimed as he turned around.

His room was empty."Damn, I have no time for this…"Mao said.

He readies his sword and started searching around his room for the intruder.

"Huh, must've been my imagination, it must've been the wind."

As he turned around, a kid came out of nowhere and Mao jumped back in shock.

"What the hel-Who the hell are you!? You nearly scared the crap out of me!"Mao exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm hiding from someone and I figured that the Overlord's room is a perfect place to hide."The boy said.

The boy is a Prism Skull, wearing a purple skull outfit and a mysterious orb in his hands.

"The dean's room is NOT a perfect place to hide! Anyone who enters the dean's room without my permission will face fate worse than death!"Mao exclaimed.

Geoffrey appears."Ah, you captured the intruder Young Master."Geoffrey said.

"I didn't capture him; he came out of nowhere hiding from someone."Mao replied.

"Really? Well then, those who enter without the dean's permission will face dire consequences."Geoffrey said.

"Hang on Geoffrey, how about I let him go with a warning?"Mao said.

"Why, Young Master, this is entirely not you. You've always forced uninvited guest to be your guinea pig."Geoffrey said with a "surprised" look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in your room without permission…"The boy said.

"I don't really care, just shut up and get out." Mao huffed.

"Before you leave, we like to know your name."Said Geoffrey.

"Oh that's easy, I'm Mao's little brother, Lao.

Mao flinched."W-what!?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Lao

_**A/N: OC's mine, rest's are Nippon Ichi.**_

When we last left off.

"W-what!? That's impossible!"Mao exclaimed."You can't be my brother!"

"It's true. I am your brother."Lao said.

"But that's truly impossible. Young Master Mao has never had a younger brother." Geoffrey said.

"Fine prove it then, how many EQs do I have?" Mao said.

"1.8. million EQ." Lao replied.

"Hmph, beginner's luck. Next question: How did my dad die?" Mao asked.

"Super Hero Aurum killed him." Lao replied.

Geoffrey backed away a little.

"Hm, no one knows about my dad's death except me. Fine last question: What does my mom looks like?"Mao asked.

"Uhh"

"Okay skip that, I don't even know what my mom looks like."He said."Fine, you're no doubt my little brother."Mao said.

"Are you really sure that he's your brother? I can run a few test to see you two are related."Geoffrey said.

"No need. I just play along and figure out his motives. He CAN'T play little brother that long." Mao said, smiling evilly.

"Um, what are you two talking about?"Lao asked.

"Nothing, just talking about how are we going to spend time together."Mao lied.

"Oh, ok."Lao replied.

"Now then, how 'bout we go outside for a walk?"Mao said.

"Ok!"Lao replied happily.

"Take care Young Master."Geoffrey said as they head outside.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Bad Omen

As Mao and his "brother" took a stroll around the campus, Almaz showed up to say hi to Mao.

"Hey Mao, how you've been?"He said. "What do you want Fake Hero?"Mao said.

"Well the princess was out shopping for weapons and I think I don't mind saying hi to yo—who's your friend?"Almaz said.

"What him? He just my little brother, Lao."Mao replied.

"Hello."Lao happily said.

"I didn't know you have a little brother."Almaz said.

"I didn't know either."Mao said."He just snuck in to my room for no apparent reason."

"Actually I was hiding from someone."Lao corrected.

"Really? Who?"Almaz said.

"I don't really care who, let just find something eat in the cafeteria."Mao said.

"Ok!"Lao happily replied.

Mao, Almaz, and Lao went to the cafeteria when they saw Raspberyl and her subordinances eating.

"Oh hello Mao, who's that? Your next guinea pig?"She said.

"Very funny Beryl, he's actually my little brother."Mao said.

"Hello my name is Lao."He said.

"Huh? Mao you didn't tell me you have a brother."She said.

"I know it's surprising."Almaz said.

"I don't really care, why don't you look after him while I grab a bite at the lunch line."Mao said.

"You want us to baby-sit your brother?"Almaz asked

"Of course! Leave it to the #1 Badass to look after your brother!"Raspberyl proudly replied.

"Whatever…"Mao said as he went to the lunch line.

After Mao walked away, Almaz couldn't help but catching a glimpse at Lao's orb."Hey Lao, what's that orb your holding?"

"It's my prized possession. I founded it lying on the ground while I was walking."Lao replied.

"That's nice to hear."He said."(That's weird, I'm getting an ominous vibe from that orb, was it a bad omen?)

A mail Prinny walked by."Extra, extra! Latest news about the Netherworld havoc read all about it, Dood!"

"Huh? Havoc, here? I didn't know."Almaz said.

"It's all in the news, Dood."The mail Prinny said as he handed him the newspaper.

Almaz read the newspaper."Netherworld Raizers continues to wreak havoc across the Netherworlds."He said as he finished reading it."Netherworld Raizers? Who's that?"

"I heard about them."Kyoko said."They are a bunch of bikers who causes chaos across the Netherworld to get what they want.

"Yeah, they are like the baddest of the bad even some sophomores can't handle them."Raspberyl said."I get shivers down to my spine."

Almaz noticed Lao looking terrified."Lao, what's wrong?"

"They're coming, I gotta hide!"

Lao ran underneath the nearest table."Lao wait! Who's coming?"Almaz asked.

The cafeteria door slammed open as a group of demons step in.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Netherworld Raizers

**Previously on Disgaea: Mao's Little Brother?**

"_**They're coming, I gotta hide!" "Lao wait! Who's coming?" Almaz asked. The cafeteria door slammed open as a group of demons step in.**_

**And now this.**

Everyone looked in shock as the demon group step in. They consist of a gunner, a samurai, a ninja, a fighter, and a berserker. "It's the Netherworld Raizers!" One of the students said. "Don't let them see you!" The other said.

"Search this place for that kid! Interrogate the people, don't show any mercy!" The gunner said. The demon group split up and started interrogating the students, using force if they had to. "Yo, have you seen this kid anywhere?" The fighter said. A student silently shook his head in fear. The samurai raised his sword at a group of students. "Where is the boy?" He said menacingly. The berserker smashed a table with his axe. "Come on, the boss has no day if don't speak up." He said.

Almaz watched the terror as they interrogate the students one by one.

"Wow, those are the Netherworld Raizers huh?" He said. "Uh-huh, they are not to be messed with." Lao said. "Hey you, the one who is talking to a table!" "Eep!" Almaz just simply said. "Have you seen a kid around here?" The gunner said. "What kid? I don't see any kid! In fact he is not even under this table!" Almaz stuttered. "Almaz..." Raspberyl sighed. "(Crap I gave away Lao's hiding place...)" He thought.

The gunner became suspicious. "How do we know you're lying? As you know, the Netherworld Raizers don't take liars too lightly." He said "(Oh crap I'm screwed...) Almaz thought.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!" A familiar voice said. "Mao?" Almaz said. The gunner turned around to see Mao standing. "I turned around for one second and look what happened, everyone started a party without me! I mean I'm the Overlord dammit! I should be in that party!" He exclaimed. Almaz sweatdropped. "Mao, we're in serious trouble and now's not the time to be thinking about a party..." Almaz said. "Who the hell are you?" The gunner said. "Didn't you hear me? I'm a freakin Overlord dumbass! You have a problem with that?" Mao said. "Overlord huh? Then you know if a kid is here somewhere have you?" The gunner said. "He look's like this." The fighter said as he showed Mao the picture. It has an image of Lao in it.

"How the hell should I know? If that kid even was here, I would've kicked him out by then." Mao replied. "Oh really? What if you're lying?" The gunner asked. "What if I am? The Overlord always lie." He said. The samurai was enraged and was about to draw his sword. "You think this is a joke? The boy has made a fool of our boss!"

The gunner stopped him. "Chill man, losing your temper isn't wise." He said as he glared at Mao. "If you haven't know, we the Netherworld Raizer never take liars lightly." Mao gave the gunner a sharp glare. "You don't know who're you dealing with don't you?" He said angrily.

As the two stare at each other, the gunner gave in. "Let's go." He said.

"But what about the kid?" The fighter said. "I said let's go!" The gunner shouted. The Raizers left and Lao came out. "Are they gone?" He asked. "Yeah, they're gone, but I don't think this is the last time we are seeing them." Raspberyl said. "Come on, let's go." Mao said.

As they walk around the campus. Almaz asked. "Lao, what was that about anyways?" Lao sighed. "As I was saying, I was hiding from someone and that was them." "Why are they chasing you?" Raspberyl asked. "I took something from them." Lao replied.

_-Flashback-_

"_Get that kid!" The fighter said. Lao ran for his life as he avoids the Netherworld Raizers attack. While he was running he was cornered by the samurai and bereserker._

"_Foolish boy, there's no escaping us." The samurai said with his hand holding his sword. "Now then, be a good boy and hand it over." The berserker said._

_Lao turned around and find the fighter, a ninja, and the gunner behind him. "There's no escaping kid, hand it over!" The gunner said. "Yeah, no way out, but this!" Lao said. He cast a spell and smokes the entire area. "What the, a smokescreen!" The fighter said. "Dammit I can't see!" The berserker said. The smoke clears and Lao disappeared. "Dammit! Where did he go!" The fighter said. "Grr, that kid will pay! Find him!" The gunner said._

_They split up while Lao snuck out._

_-Flashback end-_

"So what did you take from them?" Almaz asked. Lao took out a map. "Here it's a map to-" "I don't care what it is and I don't really care I'm going home." Mao said. Raspberyl scolds at him "Mao, don't interrupt your little brother!" "I can interrupt anyone anytime I want!" Mao said back as he walk away. "As I was saying, I stole this map leading to the fabled Black Treasure." Lao said. Mao stopped walking. "Black Treasure you say?" "Yes, the fabled Black Treasure. It is located in on this ma-" Mao dashed and took the map. "OUTTA MY WAY! THE TREASURE'S MINE!" Almaz sweatdropped. "There goes Mao..." He said. "Come on Lao, let's follow him and find that treasure." Raspberyl said.

"Okay!" Lao replied.

**To Be Continued...**

_**A/N: Yes, I'm back baby! For those who criticizes me who wanted **_

_**me to be more original and more specific, shut up! I'm a freelance author I'm doing the best I can!**_

_**A/N #2: I know I didn't put this, but I haven't **_**_give the Netherworld_**

_**Raizers member any givin name and the gunner is the leader of the group.**_


End file.
